Abrakadabra-Makabra!
Abrakadabra-Makabra! to 5. odcinek 3. serii serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?. Treść thumb - Panie i panowie, na naszym Halloweenowym przedstawieniu wystąpi wielki magik, Maestro Challow Enn! - wykrzyknął do gapiów zgromadzonych na hali Erdas Reyd, właściciel Halloweenowej hali. - Uuu! - rozległ się aplauz. Maestro wszedł na scenę i pokazywał niesamowite sztuczki. Gdy jednak miał pokazać swoją specjalność, potrzebował asystenta. Wszedł za kulisy i zwrócił się do jakiejś postaci: - Reyd, gdzie jest Mahina? Potrzebuję jej! - Już nie! - odparła postać i pokazała że jest bezgłowym magikiem! W jednym ręku trzymała różdżkę a w drugiej płonącą czaszkę. Miała pelerynę oraz cylinder, który jednak wisiał w powietrzu ponieważ delikwent jak sama nazwa wskazuje nie miał głowy! - Aaa! - zdążył krzyknąć maestro, zanim potwór go porwał... =''Czołówka= W Wehikule Tajemnic panowała grobowa cisza. Fred i Daphne po sporze z Velmą (,,Mówię, wam, że magia nie istnieje! Wszystko da się logicznie wytłumaczyć!") bez słowa siedzieli na przednich siedzeniach i prowadzili pojazd na imprezę Halloweenową maestra Challowa Enna. Velma poszła szukać współczucia u żarłoków z tyłu, ale ci spali po zjedzeniu rekordowej ilości cheeseburgerów. - Dojeżdżamy! - rzucił tylko Fred i wysiadł z wana. Hala wyglądała jak zamek. Do drzwi prowadził most zwodzony przerzucony nad fosą z wodą. - Udowodnię wam moją rację - rzuciła złowieszczo Velma, gdy wchodzili do hali koncertowej. Jednak główne drzwi były zamknięte na klucz! - Zamknięte! Czyżby coś się stało? - spytał Fred. - Ja to załatwię. Sezamie, otwórz się! - rzuciła Daphne. Na ten dźwięk drzwi otwarły się rzeczywiście! Chłopcom opadły szczęki. - Pewnie drzwi mają wmontowany czujnik głosowy aktywujący mechaniczne zamki - przerwała zachwyt przyjaciół Velma. Gdy weszli, napotkali w ogromnym holu dość otyłego człowieka witającego gości. - Witajcie w hali koncertowej Erdasa Reyda! - krzyczał. Przyjaciele podeszli do niego i spytali: - Przepraszamy pana...a czy ta hala nie należy do maestra Challowa Enna? - Witajcie w hali koncertowej Erdasa Reyda! Bawcie się dobrze! - wykrzyknął do nich odruchowo zaskoczony człowiek, jednak potem się zreflektował - Przepraszam, co? Nie, już nie. - A dlaczego to? - spytała Velma. - Nieważne, dzieci. Mogę wam powiedzieć tylko że maestro będzie...Chwilowo niedostępny. Bawcie się dobrze! - powiedział i lekko popchnął detektywów w stronę sali z poczęstunkiem. - Chwileczkę! A kim pan w ogóle jest? - spytała się Daphne. - Nazywam się Erdas Reyd. Nowy właściciel tej hali. No, dalej, zobaczcie tam są słone paluszki - powiedział i zniecierpliwiony wepchnął przyjaciół do sali. - Hm, on jest podejrzany - stwierdziła Velma - Ale nurtuje mnie, co się stało z maestrem! - Porwał go duch! - powiedział jakiś wysoki siwy koleś w garniturze, podchodząc do detektywów. - Gulp! - przełknęli ślinę Kudłaty i Scooby wskakując pod stół. - Tak. Bezgłowy magik. Porwał go w czasie występu - przytaknął mężczyzna. - A kim pan jest? - spytał Fred. - Stan Fireballer, wysłannik burmistrza. I dopilnuję, żeby ta głupia zabawa z ,,magią" została zlikwidowana! - odszedł wściekły. Po chwili podbiegł do nich Erdas Reyd. - Co ta kreatura wam naopowiadała? Nie martwcie się nim, to dziwak. Jutro będzie Halloween, przygotujcie się! - powiedział i z przepraszającym uśmieszkiem oddalił się. *** Trochę później przyjaciele postanowili wszcząć śledztwo. Postanowili przesłuchać Mahinę, asystentkę maestra która zamiast niego będzie wykonywała sztuczki. Znaleźli ją malującą sobie paznokcie w garderobie. - Wstęp wzbroniony - burknęła do nich. - Jesteśmy detektywami, mamy pełne upoważnienie - odparł Fred - Jakie są twoje motywy zbrodni? Mahina miała w tej chwili głupią minę i zaskoczona pomalowała sobie całą stopę. - Chodzi o porwanie maestra? Jeśli tak, to nie mam z tym nic wspólnego - stwierdziła i wyprosiła detektywów. Jednak po chwili zmieniła zdanie. - Hej! Ty, czerwonowłosa, chodź do mnie! Ej, owłosiony, ty ze swoim psem też przyjdź! Fred i Daphne zdumieni oddalili się, a reszta paczki podeszła do Mahiny. - Chłopaku, potrzebuję asystentów do kilku moich sztuczek...Ty i pies się nadajecie - powiedziała kobiet. - Chętnie! - przytaknął Kudłaty, ale Scooby nie był przekonany. - Jedna z tych sztuczek to wyczarowanie przekąsek - zachęcała Mahina. Scooby natychmiast zmienił nastawienie. - Akurat. Pewnie te całe przekąski wypadną z ukrytego schowka - mruknęła Velma. - A ty, złotko, to urodzony magik! Mogłabyś dawać własny show! - zawołała do okularnicy Mahina. - Noo...Eee...Nie wiem, czy się nadaję - wybąkała Velma. Jednak po chwili stała w pelerynie i cylindrze przed resztą paczki. Oczywiście, żarłoki miały na sobie podobne stroje. - Hehe - zachichotał Sooby. - Wcale nie wyglądasz lepiej! - odgryzła się brązowowłosa. - Oj, przestań, będzie wspaniale! Pierwsze przedstawienie dajesz za minutkę! - zachwycała się Mahina, a Daphne jej przytakiwała. - Będzie na górze. Zaraz cię zaprowadzę - powiedział jakiś niski gość o szarych wąsach, który przyszedł razem z Erdasem Reydem. - O, pan Reyd! A ten tu pan to kto? - spytała Daphne. - To mój świeżo upieczony asystent, Slabber Jenkins - przedstawił go Reyd. - Do usług - skłonił się - A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę odprowadzić panienkę. Velmo, czy raczej Niesamowita Velmo, proszę za mną - i poszedł po schodach. - O, ma już ksywkę - zauważyła Daphne. *** - Panie i panowie! - powiedział Reyd, stojąc na scenie do widowni. - Nasz gwóźdź programu, maestro Challow Enn,nie mógł się pojawić, ale mamy dla was coś lepszego. Oto... '''Niesamowita Velma!' Velma, w obcisłym i niewygodnym pomarańczowo-czerwonym kostiumie wyszła na scenę. Kostium ten, sparowany z cylindrem i czarną peleryną, wyglądał komicznie. Publiczność zachichotała. Scooby i Kudłaty wyszli zaraz za nią. - No dawaj Vel, uda ci się! Odpal trochę tych twoich matematycznych trików czy co - zachęcała Daphne, wyglądając zza kurtyny. - Przestań - poprosiła zrezygnowana Velma. Odwróciła się do publiczności i zobaczyła że żarłoki już zabawiają publiczność... jedzeniem? - A teraz, lejdis end dżentelmen, maestro Scoobert Doobert połknie półmetrowy tort bananowy w ciągu niecałej sekundy! A o to... hej, gdzie tort? - zdziwił się Kudłaty. Scooby oblizał resztki śmietany z pyska. - Ro, w rażdym razie - zachichotał Scooby, kiedy ochroniarz przesunął ich na bok sceny. Światła padły na Velmę. - Ermpf... dzień dobry - wybąkała Velma. - Ja jestem Niesamowita Velma i dzisiaj pokażę wam... sztuczki. Kudłaty podał jej cylinder. Ta pogrzebała w nim i znalazła królika. - A oto... AŁA! - wrzasnęła, kiedy królik ją ugryzł w palec. Potem na scenię wszedł jakby magik z płonącą czaszką zamiast głowy. Następnie zdjął tą czaszkę i wziął ją pod pachę, tak że jego cylinder lewitował! - Odpuśćmy sobie tą patetyczną szopkę. Ja, ludziska, pokażę wam prawdziwą magię! - krzyknął, po czym rzucił czaszkę w tłum. Ta eksplodowała, pozbawiając przytomności jakąś starszą panią. Kilkoro innych widzów uciekło z wrzaskiem. po chwili w ich ślady poszli wszyscy zebrani. - Tak, tak, uciekajcie! Nie potraficie docenić prawdziwego spektaklu, na jaki rzeczywiście zasługujecie! - zgryźliwym tonem krzyczał potwór. Następnie ruszył w pościg za Kudłatym i Scoobym. - Czemu my? - zawiódł się Kudłaty, wbiegając do jakiegoś pudła. Scooby wskoczył za kurtynę. - A więc dobrze. TY, młody asystencie, doświadczysz magii...MAGII! - zaśmiał się złowrogo złoczyńca, biorąc do ręki piłę. Następnie zaczął przepiłowywać to pudło. - Rudłaty, rie! - krzyknął Scooby i rzucił się na stwora. Ten jednym machnięciem jego magicznej różdżki zatrzymał go w powietrzu. - Ro rię rieje? - zwył Scooby. Velma natyuchmiast podbiegła do niego i przecięła linki, które go trzymały, nożyczkami. Magik uciekł. Kudłaty, cały i zdrowy, wyszedł z pudła. - Kurczę, nie miałem ochoty na wasektomię - wzdrygnął się. *** W tym samym czasie Fred badał biuro Slabbera Jenkinsa. Znalazł na jego biurku dokumenty... sprzedaży hali maestrowi Ennowi. Najlepsze jest to, że osobą sprzedającą był Reyd! - A więc nas okłamał! - szepnął Fred do siebie. Potem otworzył stojącą w rogu szafę. Znalazł tam tylko płaszcze pokryte naftaliną. - Fu, ale śmierdzi! - powiedział, zatykając sobie nos. Jednak wtedy łokciem odsłonił jakieś przejście za płaszczami. - Ach tak? - spytał, kiedy do pokoju wparował... Bezgłowy Magik! - Jak śmiesz? - wrzasnął, wycelowując we Freda różdżkę. - Hokus Pokus, ładne fiołki, zaraz fikniesz w tył koziołki! Fred rzeczywiście po chwili zrobił salto w powietrzu do tyłu i wpadł do tajnego przejścia. Było ono pochyłe a podłoga była śliska, więc Fred niczym po zjeżdżalni zjechał do innego pomieszczenia, pełnego beczek. - Zostaniesz tu, póki nie docenisz mych sztuczek! - krzyknął potwór, po czym zamknął drzwi szafy. Fred był uwięziony. *** Velma opowiedziała całe zdarzenie Daphne. Ta się zastanowiła. - Potwór mówił o "prawdziwej magii", i nazwał klasyczny trik z wyciąganiem królika z kapelusza "patetyczną szopką". Czy to coś może znaczyć? - spytała rudowłosa. - Nie wiem - powiedziała Velma. - Ale nie wiem też, gdzie jest Fred. - Poszedł zrobić śledztwo. Miał zbadać biuro Jenkinsa. Ten wydawał mu się podejrzany - powiedziała Daph. - I nie wraca przez dwie godziny? Idziemy to sprawdzić - zarządziłą Velma. *** I czwórka detektywów (żarłoki dołączyły do dziewczyn później) poszła pod biuro Jenkinsa. Drzwi jednak były zamknięte, a w środku (podejrzano przez dziurkę od klucza) grasował Bezgłowy Magik! - Co robimy? - spytała Daphne. - Dzwonimy po policję - powiedziała Velma. - Jak udowodnimy że to on porwał maestra? Musimy ich znaleźć - stwierdziła Daph. - Cóż, teraz to nie wiem. Fred był tym od wymyślania planów. - Kurczę, a może pójdziemy prowadzić śledztwo gdzie indziej, podczas gdy on jest tu zamknięty? - zasugerował trzęsący się Kudłaty. - Dobry pomysł. Ja i Daph pójdziemy zrobić śledztwo, a wy wykurzcie tego upiora z pokoju - powiedziała Velma i razem z Daphne odeszła. Scooby spojrzał na Kudłatego z wyrzutem. - No co? - spytał Kudłaty. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak nas porobią. - R rażdym razie, rusimy rrobić ro ram razały, ro rinaczej rędzie rle - wybełkotał Scooby. - No cóż, stary druhu... - zaczął Kudłaty. - Na trzy taranujemy drzwi i wpadamy do pokoju, a potem bierzemy tego typka. Jasne? - spytał Kudłaty w wojowniczym nastroju. - Rak! - powiedział Scooby. - No cóż. Jeden...dwa...cztery...pięć... - Rudłaty. - Sorry, sorry. Trzy! Dwójka przyjaciół uderzyła w drzwi, ale nic się nie stało - poza tym, że wylądowali na podłodze. - To nie był dobry plan - stwierdził Kudłaty, gdy drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły, a z pomieszczenia wyskoczył potwór. - Znowu wy, niedoszli magicy! Chcecie trochę hokusu-pokusu? - zarechotał potwór, po czym przyjaciele zerwali się na równe nogi. Potwór pobiegł za nimi. = Zaczyna się pościg, rozbrzmiewa muzyka Transylvania Polka = Przyjaciele skręcają w jakiś korytarz pełen gości. Przestraszeni, taranują wszystkich tam zebranych. Jakaś otyłą kobieta zastawia im drogę, a ci w nią wpadają i odbijają się od jej ciała. Wpadają na wózek z jedzeniem, który natychmiast ogołacają z jedzenia. Mężczyzna pchający go zauważa potwora i od niego ucieka, a żarłoki zjeżdżają na wózku na scenę. Wpadają przez kurtynę, potrącają jakąś dziewczynę z królikiem w ręce i wpadają w tłum. Zaraz potem upiór wybiega na scenę i rzuca swoją płonącą głową w reflektor. Ten spada na ziemię i wywołuje pożar. Jakaś kobieta mdleje. Kudłaty i Scooby uciekają za kulisy, a potwór za nimi podąża. Wpadają do pomieszczenia pełnego szaf. Kudłaty i Scooby chowają się w jednej, a magik ją otwiera by ich capnąć. Lecz ci wychylają się z szafy po przeciwnej stronie. Potwór obraca się i usiłuje ich złapać, ale przyjaciele znikają i pojawiają się w zupełnie innej. Potem wpychają upiora do tej szafy i uciekają. = Koniec sceny pościgu, muzyka cichnie = Wygłupy Daphne usiłuje za wszelką cenę udowodnić Velmie że magia istnieje. Velma każdą napotkaną sztuczkę logicznie tłumaczy oraz zostaje magikiem. Kudłaty i Scooby zostają asystentami magika. Postacie * Tajemnicza Spółka ** Scooby Doo - Ryszard Olesiński ** Kudłaty Rogers - Jacek Bończyk ** Daphne Blake - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas ** Fred Jones - Jacek Kopczyński ** Velma Dinkley - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman * Erdas Reyd - Andrzej Chudy * Bezgłowy Magik - Jacek Król * Maestro Challow Enn - Wojciech Żołądkowicz * Slabber Jenkins - Krzysztof Szczepaniak * Stan Fireballer - Piotr Bajor * Mahina - Izabella Bukowska-Chądzyńska Podejrzani Sprawcy Kategoria:Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?